


Alone

by tigerdomteur



Series: Part of a Team, part of a Family [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Bonding, Crying, Death, Family, Mentioned Sara Lance - Freeform, Mentioned Simon Lacroix, Mentioned Thea Queen, Oliver Queen being super brother/dad, Sad, Sara is dead, Sin feels alone, Team Arrow, everyone is sad, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerdomteur/pseuds/tigerdomteur
Summary: Alone. That's how Sin feels.Or:Team Arrow tells Sin right away, that Sara is dead and she gets a very weird job offer.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lovely bonding One-Shot, that I came up with. May turn into a series
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

**Alone**

 

"We need to tell Sin.“ Roy said, still looking at Sara's lifeless body. "She deserves to know.“ He looked up only to meet Oliver's gaze. "Bring her here. She deserves to know more.“ Oliver's voice was strong, but Roy could see in his eyes, that he was as shattered as the rest of them.  
"Oliver. Are you sure, that that's a good idea? Maybe you should overthink this?“ Dig said. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him. „Sara trusted her and Roy still does. That's enough for me. Also, we could need her knowledge about the Glades.“ “It's your decision,“ Diggle said. “Now we only need to find her.“ Laurel told Team Arrow.  
  
Felicity walked to her computers. “She has a phone, right?“ She asked, tears still flowing. “Yeah.“ Roy answered. It only took Felicity a few seconds to track Sin's phone. “Found her. She's at the clocktower!“ Roy left the cave and ran down the streets to the old clocktower.  
  
When he got there, he made his way up the stairs. As he climbed into the 'room' something cold touched his throat. Roy looked down and saw the sharp, silver blade of a pocketknife. “Man Abercrombie! Ya scared me!“ Sin said as she retreated the knife into her black leather jacket. Roy scratched the back of his neck and looked around. The Tower was in really bad shape, because of the rocket, that hit it when they fought against Slade Wilson. “Sorry about the mess.“ “Yeah. Gotta find a new place to crash. Just wanted to look if I could save anything.“ Roy remembered why he was here. “Sin you need to come with me.“ The girl raised an eyebrow. “Why?“ “Something terrible happened.“  
  
  
It only took them a few minutes, until they reached the Verdant. “Taking a girl to a destroyed Night Club? We really need to work on ya skills, Abercrombie.“ Roy didn't answer and led her down to the Arrow Cave instead. Sin looked around amazed, her eyes wandered around. To Laurel, who she knew because Sara showed her a picture, a women, a black man and Oliver Queen, who was someone you just recognize, after everything...  
Finally, her eyes stopped on the table. Sara's dead body on it. The others had removed the arrows in her chest, Roy noticed. “No.“ Sin said disbelieving and pushed Arsenal out of her way, so she could walk to the table. “NO!“ The youngest yelled clenching on the dead women, crying in her bloody and cold chest. It couldn't be true! Not Sara! She had promised her, that Sin will never have to know what's like to lose a sister! She had promised her!  
  
“You promised you wouldn't leave me.“ Sin's shoulders were shaking, as soft were escaping her mouth. It was heartbreaking. Roy slowly made his way over to his friend and laid his hand on her shoulder. Sin looked up, meeting his gaze. Seeing her crying was hard, but that was nothing compared to the look in her eyes. They were full of hurt and sorrow. Carefully Roy warped his arms around Sin's smaller and thinner frame. She needed him now and he was not going to leave her.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lacroix was innocent. That didn't make the situation any better for Sin. They were hunting the wrong killer! This whole thing for nothing! Sin was angry. No, she was furious! With herself and Sara. Sara had paid her a visit before she decided to go on a small patrol. If she just hadn't let her go, then Sara would still be among the living! Now she was buried at her old grave!  
  
Sin sat in a corner in the Arrow Cave. Laurel and Felicity had left, trying to get some sleep. It didn't take long, till Diggle left too. Roy and Oliver were on the mat and did some sparring. But Sin didn't watch them. No, she just stared at the wall and hoped that everything was just a really bad dream.  
  
Roy hit the floor and let out a painful groan. Oliver held out his hand, which he gratefully took. 

“You did really great today, Roy. Go home and get some rest.“ Arsenal pulled on his red hoodie and looked to the corner where Sin sat. Legs drew up to her chest, leaning against the wall and staring into the air. “What about her?“ He asked his mentor. Oliver sighed. “I really need to talk about her. About my being Arrow and about her getting a part of the team. Maybe I' ll let her stay for the night? Don't worry I'll make sure she's okay.“ He added as he saw Roy's face full of worry. The boy gave him a small nod and left. Maybe he could beat up some thugs, to release some emotions.  
  
The Arrow put on a grey shirt and walked over to the girl, who still hasn't moved. Oliver sat down in front of her and shot her a small smile. “Sin?“ She turned her head slightly to look at him. The girl rose an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face. “Since you obviously know now, that I'm Arrow-“ “Knew it for some time now. Sara told me a few weeks after she found it out herself.“ Then there was an awkward silence. Oliver cleared his throat. “So... I've got some pizza and it would be nice to have some company.“ Sin sighed. “It's not like I've another choice if I want to eat something warm today.“ And she just didn't want to be alone. But that was what she was. Alone. Right? Everyone who she had considered as a family had left her. Her mother, her father and now Sara. Seems like everyone will leave her someday. Maybe she was just meant to be alone?  
  
BING!  
  
Sin nearly jumped a foot in the so surprised was she by the sound of the microwave. Sin heard a small chuckle from the training matt. It must have looked really funny because Oliver looked like he tried not to burst out laughing. “Oh cut it short boxed beard!“ Now it was Sin's time to laugh. Oliver's face was priceless! Eventually, Sin walked over to Oliver and sat down beside him. He offered her a plate with a slice of pizza which she gratefully took. They ate in complete silence. They barely saw each other and talking wasn't really on their daily routine. The two never exchanged more than a small 'hi', like the time were Roy had an Arrow in his leg (Sin honestly didn't like to think about that moment, because she can't decide if it's cool or just gross.)  
  
After they had eaten they just sat there, each one a bottle beer in the hand. (Oliver was pretty surprised when she turned down a glass of Cola and asked for beer instead) “How did you meet Sara?“ The hero asked. Sin sighed. That really wasn't one of the best moments in her life. “I've been on my way home, after a... let's call it a business meeting. Some idiots were following me for a few minutes now. I didn't walk straight to the tower. Didn't want them to know the only place where I felt safe. After some time, I realized, that I couldn't shake them off by just walking around, so I decided to make a run for it an turned into the next alley-“ “Wow wow wow wow. So you just ran in the next alley hoping for the best?!“ The girl gave a snort. “I know my streets. And that wasn't just some random alley! This one has a fire escape you can reach when you know how. But those guys had some backup hidden. They cornered me and my pocketknife and me against five guys, two with guns, not a chance. If Sara hadn't jumped into action they-they would've probably raped me. Maybe killed me too. Sara took them all out... except two. So I threw my knife at one, nailing his hand to the brick wall. Then I pushed Sara out of the way and took the gunshot. Went straight through my shoulder. Sara brought me back to the clock tower, threated the wound, brought me food, showed me how to fight and-and she t-told me what happened to my f-father. Sara was like a sister to me. And now she is gone! Like everyone I ever considered as family. Guess it's just a thing that everyone leaves me after some time.“ Sin was fighting back the tears. She didn't need two breakdowns in front of a person she barely knew. Oliver looked at Sin. She was so young and had gone through so much.  
  
“I know what you mean. First my dad, then Tommy, my mom, Sara, and Thea. I haven't much family by blood left too. But I've got a new family. Right here in the Arrow cave. And..... you're welcome to join this family. If you want to.“ That took Sin by surprise. “Why would ya want me to be part of ya patchwork family? I mean we barely know each other. The only person on your team I actually know is Abercrombie and he's really not what I would consider as smart.“ She made a short break. “Is it because of all the information in my head? Because of my contacts in the Glades?“ It was barely more than a whisper but Oliver heard it. And he could understand her. She didn't want to be used. No wonder, he thought. Sara told him, that she was on her own since she was twelve. He would also be suspicious if someone had made him such an offer. “I'm not doing this because of your contacts Sin. I know you want to help. And you've everything you need to help. You're just like Roy. And that's the same reason why I'm asking you to join us. So what do you say?“ Sin shot him a smile. “I was in the second you asked, but I liked the speech.“ “You really are Sara's little sister.“ Oliver laughed as he shook his head. Sin joined in, laughing with him.

 

Maybe she wasn't so alone after all.

 

 


End file.
